Such a Shame
by KOLTONBORN
Summary: When Mitsuko encounters Takako next to Kazushi's corpse, things start to mix inside both the heads of both females. Takako starts to be numb by the charm of Mitsuko. And Mitsuko has her own wicked new idea. Mitsuko/Takako. Warning Rape
1. The Leg

Hello. After reading the book and watching the movie, I have decided to make a fanfiction pairing Mitsuko and Takako. This takes place right after Takako kills Kazushi. Also ill be transcription a bit from the book. I don't own anything. **Warning Rape.**

* * *

After just killing, in her opinion, "The worst man ever created", Takako was holding onto her blood soaked leg from her crossbow bolt injury. In the other hand she gripped her ice pick, for that was the weapon that had done the deed. She killed Kazushi Niida. The boy that planed to beat her and then rape her. But her indication was interrupted by a voice coming from behind her.

"Takako," said a voice from behind. Still seated, Takako looked over her shoulder as she clenched her ice pick a bit harder. Mitsuko Souma was looking down at her. Takako's eyes jumped to Mitsuko's hand, where delicate fingers held a large pistol. Her voice oh-so kind, Mitsuko asked, "Are you okay?" Takako answered "I guess." Mitsuko studied Kazushi's corpse, then glanced at the ice pick in Takako's hand. "You killed him with just that? Wow. As another girl, I'm impressed." She spoke with heartfelt admiration. She seemed ebullient, even. Her eyes twinkled from that lovely, angelic face. Again Takako replied, "I guess." Having lost a substantial amount of blood from her leg, she felt woozy.

"Say," Mitsuko said, "I noticed something a while ago. You're the only girl who never sucks up to me. It's been a little frustrating," Mitsuko was saying. "You were so pretty. You were a better girl than me." Takako didn't say anything. Something felt off, and she quickly realized what it was. _Is she speaking in the past tense?_

"But..." Mitsuko's eyes twinkled playfully. She switched back to present tense for the rest. "I really like girls like you. Maybe I'm a little bi." She laughed. "That's why this is such..."

Mitsuko knew that she was going to kill Takako. But she did really like her a bit. Takako was beautiful, athletic, and not a suck up like all the other girl. She liked a girl with a bold state of mind, and one that wont put up for anything. Mitsuko usually didn't want to expose herself in front of anyone else unless she was getting paid. She did have standards, but girls have to do what girls have to do. And secretly she wanted to **Want** to have sex with a girl. Not for the money. And she thought that this was the time. _She has nowhere to go, she's injured and she is weak. I'll help her out a bit and then make the move. Somehow._ "That's why this is such a shame because you are hurt and I don't know if you'll be able to make it or not."

Takako was trying to get up. "I'm fine, really. Just let me go." Takako said as she leaned up against a tree trunk and tried to hoist herself up. Mitsuko soon dropped her day pack and slid the Colt into the pocket of her short cut jeans. "Please let me help." Mitsuko said as she grabbed a hold of Takako's arm and helped her get to her feet. Takako was bending from the knee from the injured leg. Takako didn't know what to believe. _I knows the charming abilities that Mitsuko has on people, but if Mitsuko did have any intention to kill me. She would have already. Back when I was still very vulnerable_ She tried to balance her self the best she could. "Thanks, I guess." Takako still held on tightly to her ice pick. She knew she barely had a chance against a gun. But if there was the slightest chance she could win. She would win.

Mitsuko put on the cheerful expression she had in her utility as she tried to charm her way into Takako's trust. "So the good new is, there is a house and well nearby." This for some reason made Takako smile. A house, and she didn't even know it. She had not encountered any type of structure except for the little shrine that had so little insignificance that it didn't appear on the map. "The bad news is that when I say nearby, I mean 1.5 Kilometers away." That was enough to make Takako fall back down on the ground. She knew she wouldn't last that long at the state she is in. Even though she is an expert at athleticism, a bleeding leg that is still hurting like hell is not going to be able to make it 1.5 miles.

Mitsuko turned in the direction that Takako dropped. Mitsuko grabbed her by the arm once again. And for some reason, accidental or instinct, Takako grabbed back. After Takako was back on her feet Takako let go of Mitsuko, but Mitsuko kept a grip on Takako. She had seen other girls, around 7 or 8, do this. Give piggyback rides. Mitsuko didn't think it would Takako would be too heavy. Takako was a lean girl and very slender. Then Mitsuko started to say in a serious tone. "Get on my back." Takako soon yanked her arm away from Takako and stumbled a bit due to the force of the tug. "What, No." Takako said as she started to slowly back away. Mitsuko turned on the charm again. "Please, Im just trying to help you out. Honestly, I don't want you to die. Your the closest thing I want in a companion in a shit show like this. So please let me help you." Mitsuko turned around and knelled down a bit so she could get on her back. Takako Chigusa was above any type of child like behavior that Mitsuko Souma was wanting to take part in. But if it meant life or death, she would oblige.

She Hopped onto her back, wincing along the way because of the pressure put on her leg. Mitsuko grabbed Takako's knees and Takako put her arms around Mitsuko's Collarbone area. Just a bit higher to where her curve was formed through Mitsuko's T-Shirt. Takako was as she thought, not that heavy, and she had very little trouble carrying Takako. First, Mitsuko went over to the day pack she left behind when she helped Takako get up the first time. Then she gave the day pack to Takako who strapped it around her torso.

"Takako, can you get out my map please?" Takako did as she was asked and rummaged through the bag to find multiple things. A box, heavy and made metallic rattle noises when you shook it. Takako supposed it was the ammunition to the Pistol Mitsuko had on her. Another box she felt was bigger and more of a cube than a rectangular prism like the ammo box. When she shook it, Mitsuko soon snapped at her, "Don't touch those, I need them." Takako just assumed she was on her period and they were just tampons. She let the box down and continued to search for the needed item. She then felt a plastic baggie. She pulled it out to find a Map and compass. She handed the items to her. Mitsuko held the map and the compass. "Takako, you wouldn't happen to have a pedometer on you do you?" Takako did actually have a pedometer. As she was training she had a minimum she had to run a day. So she kept it on her to keep track. She reached for her personal bag and pulled it out. "Wait, I need to reset it." She used her ice pick to press the small button hidden behind the plastic. It reset and it was fresh. So, Mitsuko turned it on and started walking north towards their needed destination.


	2. The Dip

The time passed quickly. Mitsuko still had her map and pedometer in her hands as Takako rode on her back. By this time, Takako was feeling very woozy, The bleeding had stopped by now, but it hurt like hell. They had traveled about a mile and were in zone F-05. It was 6:30 PM. F-05 was a vast land of nothing but unimportant structures and woods. That is until they came upon a small little concrete dip. It kind of looked like a barricade or a dam. But Mitsuko was getting tired and asked Takako if they could take a break. Takako heard the words and immediately slid out of Mitsuko's grip.

Mitsuko was the first to get into the dip to rest, and put her stuff down so she could help Takako down. Takako could have easily just slid along the small dip and land safely on the floor. Though the impact the leg would have on the fall would just make the pain worse. So she slowly held on to Mitsuko as she eased herself along the dip. Mitsuko then sat her down against the wall of the dip and she sat down as well. _Oh my god, how long do I have to keep this facade on, is having sex with her really worth it. Yes, Yes it is. I need to have standards, I need to be my own woman, I want to have lesbian sex with who ever I wand, Not what anyone else wants, not what the money wants, No what I want. **I need this.**_

"So, how was I at carrying you?" Mitsuko was tired and wanted a break more than ever. "You were fine." Takako replied, trying not to remind herself of the situation at hand. Takako was in a total mind fuck. _What the hell is she doing. She has had multiple chances to kill me but she hasn't. Does she actually like me? Oh god, am I considering what I think I'm considering, Fine then, I'll ask her._ "Mitsuko?" Takako said after a long period of silence. "Yes?" "Why are you helping me?" Mitsuko started to think of a reason. Then she also had some inner conflict about the situation at hand. _Well of course I'm not going to tell her the truth. But what do I say that sounds convincing. I used my excuse to look weak and lonely/ I'll just use that excuse instead. Ugh, Fuck my life._ "Like I said earlier, I really want a companion like you. A head strong, bold, and beautiful companion. Just like you. And I don't want you to die." "Wait, You don't like me do you?" "As I said, I like girls like you and I'm a little bi. But I wouldn't do anything like that..." "Oh thats good to know." "...Unless you want me too." _What is Mitsuko saying, does she want to like... do me? I mean she is attractive and, What the fuck am I thinking. This is Mitsuko were talking about. I'm not a lesbian. I already like Hiroki._ "What does that mean?" "Nothing sorry. I was just playing." "He He OK."

They sat in silence for a while. It was seven thirty when Mitsuko looked over at Takako. She was sleeping. Mitsuko was worried that she might have died. She put two fingers up to her neck. She felt a pulse. _Good, shes just sleeping, now how about my little reward for making it his far. At this point, whats the harm. If I get caught, I apologize, and if she doesn't forgive me, I kill her._ Mitsuko got on her knees to examine the sigh in front of her. She decided to feel her face first. Mitsuko loved smooth and blemish less faces. She used two fingers to gently stroke her cheek. He cheek was a bit moist. Probably from the humidity. But no Blemishes to be seen. And her face besides of the moisture was smooth. The she felt her lips. They were more plump than hers. But she liked that. She then kept feeling with two fingers until she got down to her breast area. Like Mitsuko, Takako was well rounded two. She tried to lower the straps of her under armor so she could get a better look at her breast. She had a sports bra on. Taking it off and putting it on without the pressure being applied would be extremely difficult. So she rather wait until they get to the house. But she instead went down towards her vaginal region. She knew that this wouldn't cause any suspicion. She Held on to the seem of her jogging pants, and then her underwear, and pull them back a bit. She was shaven, and smooth, and it was really cute the way her pussy looked. It reminded her of a time when she was a virgin and just thinking about boys and not fucking them.

She thought that would be enough to satisfy her cravings for now. It was now 7:46 and Mitsuko wanted to make it to the house by sunset. Mitsuko started to shake Takako a bit to try and wake her up. She did this successfully and she woke up almost immediately. "Did you have a nice nap?" "Yeah it was great."

 _What the fuck does this say about me. I had a really weird, and erotic dream. Oh shit, am I wet. I have to admit that was a hot dream. But it can't happen. I will never fall into a trap that Mitsuko is doing._ "I had a really weird dream." _Oh shit, did I say that out loud._ "Oh, What was it about?" _Fuck my life._ "Do you really want to know?" "Mhm." Takako was nervous but then described her dream as followed. "Well, me and Hiroki were in the middle of the house that you described, and we were getting really close together. We started making out and then it lead to us having sex. And then you came in. You liked it. And it became a threesome. You liked it, Hiroki liked it, And Even I liked it. I was fun having sex with both of you. Is that bad?" Mitsuko was shocked. This might be easier than she thought. "No, its completely fine and normal. I would have liked to had that dream too." Takako smiled with a sure sign of composure.

Mitsuko got out of the dip and pulled Takako out too. This time Takako hopped on Mitsuko's back without hesitation and continued back on the trail towards the house. Takako was really starting to get used to Mitsuko. She even started noticing all of the more beautiful aspects of her more than she had the first time. And now Mitsuko's plan was almost a Guarantee success.


End file.
